Mesa de dibujo encantada
} |name = Mesa de dibujo encantada |image = Deco BYOS Map Halloween table.png |supertitle = Halloween Event Oct 2017 |type = Halloween Decoration |availableat = Oct 2017 |food = After the event : 3x }} 250px Haunted Drafting Table Event! - Halloween 2017 A spooky table to help build spooky ships. Finn finds the haunted drafting table. He and Pike decide to use it to work on '''Black Jack's Galleon'. You will need to use specific items to level up the table (similar principle to the original Drafting Table).'' !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click to "Show" to view all dialogs => Pike! I found another drafting table! But this one looks...different. Let's haul it out on the island and have a look! It looks spooky! Aye, it does. This be a Haunted Draftin' Table! Perfect fer craftin' haunted ships. I ain't afraid of ghosts, Pike. Are you? Nay, lad. Old Pike? Never. Looks like the table needs us to give it stuff! Boards, Sap...and Spectral Shillings? Aye! Similar to Ghost Doubloons, but these come from tradin' at the Trade Post. Cool! Let's get started! Pike, you ever seen a ghost? Aye, lad! Once, in Tortuga. Found meself face to face with one. Went by the name of Crusty Pete. Whoa! What was he like? Terrible at conversation, fine card player. The old scallywag cleaned me out! So Crusty Pete took your money?! Aye he did, but it fell to the floor when he tried to drop it into his ghostly pocket! No harm done! Sometimes I'm not sure when to believe you, Pike... Always believe old Pike, lad. Always! Finn, what are you working on over here? Pike and I are building a haunted ship! Does that seem like...a good idea? Well, we're about to find out, lass! I must say, this design is quite impressive. Aye! And ye know what? I think I've seen this vessel a'fore. She's a long-dead pirate captain's flagship, she is. We're on to somethin' special here, lad! This is Black Jack's Galleon, and a more cursed vessel there never was! Who was this Black Jack character, Pike? I knew him back when his heart still pumped blood... He were a scurvy dog in life, and death just made him meaner! And you think it's...safe to rebuild his ship? Safe don't really enter into it, Wes. I'm a pirate! Ah. Right. Well, carry on! Pike, are you sure Black Jack won't appear once we finish his ship? Am I sure? Hadn't really thought about it, lad. If he does, maybe we can sail with him? Ha! Ghost pirates don't care fer company! I'll tell you what, if'n he shows up we'll ask. We're just about ready to set her in the water, Pike! Any sign of the dread ghost pirate, Black Jack? Not yet, Wesley! It takes a spot o' moonlight to see him, lad. And he only appears at night! We've done it! No ghost yet? Nope! But maybe we can use this ship ourselves? Aye, lad! We'll take her around the islands and show her off to friends. And if we're walkin' her decks late at night, and the moonlight's just right... BOO! AAAIIEEE!! Eh...not funny, Wes. Oh yes it was! You jumped two feet! Alright alright. Let's set sail! Aye, let's. But no more scares! Don't worry, Pike. I'm here to protect you. Aye. Hehe. Thank ye, lad! Let's take her out on the water! Black Jack's Galleon sails again! How to get The Haunted Drafting Table is available from Oct 20th 17h GMT and the event runs until Nov 1st 16h GMT. You can place the base of the table on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Haunted Drafting Table you must "feed" it with its favourite treats : , , or which are mainly rewarded for completing Trade Post orders. The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : There is also a special item available at the Bazar : *The costs 300 Tricks , and rewards 1000 Tricks are required to buy items at the Bazar and are obtained : * From Dock trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops onto your Drafting Table, 20 , 10 and 25 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Drafting Table, 50 and 25 Each time you supply materials to your Haunted Drafting Table you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Drafting Table you will receive various Astillero components (see below) to use to build your own ship. Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see Chuches page to know how to do) Relationship Levels After the event Your Haunted Drafting Table will remain in place after the event ends (like the original Drafting Table). You can "feed" your Haunted Drafting Table with 3x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , Astillero fr:Table à dessin hantée en:Haunted Drafting Table Categoría:Edición limitada Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Halloween 2017 Categoría:Special Events